


Neverland

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Assault, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Polyamory, Polyphobia, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: "Please don't argue."





	Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by bauerfanstraten on Tumblr.

Aurora just wanted to go to bed and sleep for a week, but the cop just continued asking her questions.

 

_“What did he look like?”_

_“What did they say?”_

_“Is that what you were wearing?”_

 

She folded her arms over her chest at the last question. Why was it her fault somehow? The person had ripped her shirt, that’s why her midriff was exposed. Lily kept a tight arm around her, kissing her cheek every so often.

 

“Well, we’ll file it, but there’s not much we can do,” the cop said. “Also, I would like to remind you that bigamy is illegal.”

Emma arched an eyebrow, halting her pacing. “We’re not bigamists. We’re not married, we’re just three people in love!”

“Please don’t argue,” Aurora whispered. “I just want all of this to be over.”

Lily nodded. “You have your information, I trust you’ll do what you can.”

 

The cop didn’t say a word as he walked out of the apartment. Emma kicked the wall, running her fingers through her hair. No one seemed to understand their relationship, which was what had lead to Aurora’s attack in the first place. They were lucky that she didn’t have to go to the hospital, that she had even made it out alive.

 

“I’m going to find this guy and tear him limb from limb,” Emma muttered, angrily.

“Emma, please, come sit down.”

 

Aurora looked up at her with her big, puppy dog eyes. She looked tired, desperate. She looked like she needed her other girlfriend. Emma sighed, sitting beside her and putting a hand on her leg.

 

“I’m sorry we weren’t with you.”

She shook her head. “It’s not your fault. How could you have known this would happen?”

Lily pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “Well, from now on, grocery shopping is a group activity.”

That barely brought a ghost of a smile to her face. “I’m really tired,” she said. She grabbed the fleece blanket from the couch and wrapped it around her.

“We love you, Rory,” Lily said, taking hold of her hand. “More than all the moons and the stars. We’re going to help you through this.”

“I know. I love both of you too. I just…I need some time.”

 

She headed back to their bedroom and Lily fell into Emma’s arm. She tightened her grip on her, her lips brushing her temple.

 

“We need to get out of this city,” Lily whispered. “Find a place where stuff like this doesn’t happen.”

“Shit happens everywhere.”

“Still…maybe it’s time we moved to a small town. Let’s get the heck out of dodge.”

“Where? Neverland?” She saw the frown on Lily’s face and stroked her cheek. “We’ll find a place, I promise. Don’t you worry.”


End file.
